Emma Peel
Mrs. Emma Peel is a character from the British television spy series, The Avengers, and the ensuing play, radio series and movie. She is an amateur secret agent who works as an assistant to John Steed, an agent for a branch of the British Secret Service called, “The Organization.” Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * John Steed and Emma Peel vs. Phil Coulson and Melinda May (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Emma was born Emma Knight, the daughter of industrialist Sir John Knight. After his death, she became the chairperson of his corporation. A woman of many talents, she is an expert in the martial arts, as well as being knowledgeable about such varied topics as sewing and thermodynamics. Her husband, Peter Peel, was an adventurous pilot whose plane disappeared over the Amazon rain forest. He has been presumed dead, and after she met John Steed Mrs. Peel became his fencing partner, loyal friend and invaluable partner. Death Battle Info Appearance Emma Peel is tall and trim, with shoulder-length auburn hair. She stands about 5’9” (176cm) tall, and is always fashionably dressed and accessorized. When on a mission, her preferred outfit is a form-fitting black or dark-colored jumpsuit. She drives a powder blue Lotus Elan S2 convertible. Abilities and Powers * Martial artist - She is an expert at hand-to-hand combat, being highly trained in Judo, Karate and Kung fu. * Fencing expert * Expert marksman - She is a expert marksman with the pistol, once shooting the cork off a Champagne bottle at twenty paces. Weapons and Equipment Although she prefers to rely on her unarmed fighting ability, Mrs. Peel is an award-winning marksman, and is usually armed with a pistol. Among the guns she has been known to use there have been: * Beretta 950 Jetfire - This small, .25 caliber semi-automatic pistol can be easily concealed. It has a eight round clip. * Walther P38 - This robust and useful 9mm semi-automatic pistol has a clip that holds eight rounds. * Smith & Wesson 4th Model Short - This .32 caliber revolver is easily concealed in a pocket, and holds five rounds. * Webley Mk IV (gold plated, short-barreled with pearl handle) - Emma finds this large and attractive .38 caliber pistol useful for display shooting. It holds six rounds. Feats and Strengths * Once, Mrs. Peel challenged an opponent, who was described as “a 3rd dan of Judo and a 1st of Karate.” She defeated the woman in less than ten seconds. * She once used a back kick to open a locked door with one kick. * At roughly ten yards, she shot the cork off of a Champagne bottle without causing any damage to the bottle. * When fencing with two expert opponents with unguarded blades, she held them both off until assistance arrived and she was able to disarm and kill her own opponent. Gallery Emma Peel - Diana Rigg.jpg|Emma Peel (Diana Rigg) from the 1961-69 television show, The Avengers. Emma Peel - Uma Thurman.PNG|Emma Peel (Uma Thurman) from the 1998 movie, The Avengers. Emma Peel and her car.PNG|Emma and her Lotus Elan S2. Mrs_Peel_Bow_and_Arrow.png|Mrs. Peel firing an arrow Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:British Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Spy Category:Martial Artist Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:TV combatants Category:Sidekicks Category:Sword Wielders Category:Modern Combatants Category:Archers